


关于拥抱

by AGYM



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGYM/pseuds/AGYM
Summary: 装病骗人是恶魔发明的点子，但是他终于打算自己用一次了。





	关于拥抱

恶魔擅长欺骗人。当亚茨拉斐尔踏进克罗利的公寓，并看见躺在床上发出病恹恹的人类才会发出的哼哼声、做出一副十足生病样子的公寓主人时，脑海里闪过的第一个念头就是这个。“嗨，天使。”即使在床上躺着时，克罗利也不会摘下他的墨镜，他朝站在门口的亚茨拉斐尔招了招手，“我感冒了。”  
在亚茨拉斐尔说出什么之前，一声巨大的喇叭响声从公寓开着的窗户那里传了进来，显然，克罗利用伦敦外环制造的巨大邪恶法阵今天也在为这里的居民带来暴躁的情绪，特别是在路上开车的人们。今天是星期二，但是他的旧书店没有开门，所以他才在克罗利给他打了电话之后来找他，但是这其中的逻辑顺序玄妙得像是蛇咬尾一样。毕竟，只有他不在时，书店才不开门（曾有对旧书相当热情的顾客统计过，这家书店像其他书店一样在工作日或者周末的正常营业时间营业的几率大概只有不到百分之二十），而他不在书店的原因则是克罗利给他打了一通电话，声称自己需要他的帮助，事态相当紧急，需要他马上赶过来。  
所谓的紧急事态，总体来说，就是这样，书店在星期二上午被突然停止了营业，亚茨拉斐尔出现在了克罗利的公寓里，险些碰倒一盆长势喜人的盆栽，而克罗利，躺在床上（一张亚茨拉斐尔从来没有在他家里见过的床），相当明显地装着病。“你不会生病。”亚茨拉斐尔终于说出了一句话，“你是...你是恶魔！你得身体按理来说没法生病，即使出了什么小问题，你也能立马把它修好，你知道的，那些恶魔的小把戏。”他歪过头，用那双困惑的蓝灰色眼睛看着对方，抬起了一只手，像是在提醒克罗利一样，做了一个打响指的手势。“哈，呃，是啊，说得没错。”克罗利坐了起来，他稍微低了点头，用他那双属于蛇类的金色眼睛从墨镜的镜片上方看向亚茨拉斐尔，然后用能够让对方看见的角度翻了个白眼并且打了一个清脆的响指，“我们恶魔的那些小把戏，多谢提醒。”“你现在感觉好些了吗？我是说，前提是你真的有不舒服的话。”亚茨拉斐尔露出了紧张的微笑，就是那种他用来应付那些来他的书店找一些根本不存在的书的客人的表情，他甚至还幅度微小耸了耸肩，这套流程简直熟练到了标准化的程度，毕竟天使总是很擅长做出完美的事。  
然而超自然预感告诉他这事没完。“没用。”克罗利摇了摇头。“为什么？”天使在房间里找到了一把挺舒服的高背椅，并把它拉到了床边，“我能坐这把椅子吗？”“因为我根本就没试着去自己把这个治好，亚茨拉斐尔，我想试试人类在生病的时候到底是什么感觉，纯粹出于好奇心，就这样，没别的。”克罗利摊开了双手，他直接无视了刚才亚茨拉斐尔出于过度的礼貌问出的问题，而且隐瞒了相当一部分他放任自己现在的身体得感冒的原因——“那好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔从椅子上站起了身，理了理他的外套，“你继续享受你的，呃，感冒体验，我要先走了。”“喂，等等，”克罗利从床上站了起来，甚至没有穿鞋，因为他在躺在床上之前就没有脱掉他那双用鞋油擦得发亮的蛇皮鞋，“你要去哪？”“去做点天使该做的事，”亚茨拉斐尔连头都没有回，“做好事，如果你非要问的话。”“那你最好从现在就开始做起，”克罗利对他的背影叫道，“这里有一个生病的人，而你打算把他一个人留在这里，这绝对不算做好事。”“一个生病的恶魔——不过你真的有不舒服吗？”亚茨拉斐尔停下了脚步，转过头来。“相当，”克罗利吸了吸鼻子，隔着墨镜亚茨拉斐尔都能看见他装出的可怜眼神，“我都没想到会有这么糟。”天使又走回了床边。“那你需要我做什么？”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，一方面他真的很想直接让一个小小的奇迹降临在这个恶魔身上，以此来让他不知道用什么方法得上的感冒直接好起来，另一方面他却真的很不想写任何麻烦的书面材料，施展他的能力来帮助他人所需要的一式三份文件写起来可是比照顾一个生病的人麻烦多了，只要那个人不会提出太多要求，说到底，谁愿意写一份上万字关于施展一次小规模神迹的理由及流程的申请书呢？  
“抱我。”恶魔一字一顿的说道。“什么？”“抱我，就像你们那边在人类世界投放的公益广告一样。顺便说一句，那些广告真的很没劲。”他稍微展开了些双臂，做出迎接一个拥抱的动作。“什么广告？”亚茨拉斐尔被弄糊涂了，他以为克罗利会让他去买维C冲剂和阿斯匹林，他认识的人类在感冒的时候都是那么做的，最多就是再找张毯子把他裹起来。“算了，我猜你不怎么看电视，别管那些广告了。”克罗利摆了摆手，然后又把那双胳膊对着天使张开，“我感冒了，我需要温暖和爱护，行行好，天使。”“好吧，如果你坚持非要让我这样做的话。”天使不擅长拒绝任何人，甚至很多时候包括这个恶魔。浑身上下几乎都穿着米白色衣服的亚茨拉斐尔在这间充满冷色调的公寓里看起来像是一只巨大的柔软文鸟，文鸟抱住了克罗利。  
这是确实是一个相当柔软的拥抱，亚茨拉斐尔的身材并没有克罗利那么紧实，毕竟，天使从来没有也不需要在一个中午跑遍伦敦中心区的所有电话亭来让别人用不了它们，他也很少因为与自己的上司或同事开玩笑而被一路追到英吉利海峡的边上去。天使们的身体总是被保持在一个相对健康的体型，可是亚茨拉斐尔大概比他的同类们要更加像一个真正的天使：他的身材总是被保持在一个相当适合拥抱与被拥抱的范围内，也就是说，既不会太胖而导致对方没法彻底抱住他，又不会太过于干瘦或充满肌肉而抱起来手感不大好，出于他相当卓越的卫生习惯或者身为天使的本性，他身上总是有一股相当纯洁的香气，味道介于乳香和香蜡之间，甚至用古龙水都无法盖住。  
而克罗利现在就被这样一个天使抱着，他的鼻尖碰到了亚茨拉斐尔的耳廓上，那旁边的白色卷发弄得他有些痒，他的下巴则搭在天使的肩膀上，双手则恰到好处地环在了对方的背后——对于诱惑别人的诀窍，恶魔可是比天使在行——这样让人感到安全的动作会让亚茨一时半会不结束这个拥抱。于是他就这么和亚茨拉斐尔拥抱着在原地站了两分钟，时间长到让天使对于之前没有给他足够的拥抱感到愧疚——这也是恶魔的拿手好戏。“你现在感觉怎么样了？”亚茨拉斐尔拍了拍恶魔的后背，他想通过这种方式来告诉对方他拥抱时间该结束了。“冷。”克罗利仍然没有松手，他抱得更紧了些，就好像缠在亚茨拉斐尔的身上一样，恶魔不需要睡眠，但是克罗利从来都不讨厌那东西，他曾经睡过将近一个世纪，而此刻在这个过于温暖和舒适的拥抱里，他开始感到有些昏昏欲睡了起来，这让他说的每一个字都带上嘶嘶的声音。“那没什么奇怪的，克罗利，你是条蛇，而且你感冒了。”亚茨拉斐尔用循循善诱的耐心语气对快要把脸埋进他肩膀的恶魔说道。“那就想办法让我暖和点吧。”克罗利的声音变得变得有些闷了起来，但是嘶嘶的声音更加明显了，“用你那对毛茸茸的翅膀。”“你自己也有翅膀...”天使用相当微弱的声音说道。“我是条蛇。”克罗利不容辩驳地重复了亚茨拉斐尔刚才的话。亚茨拉斐尔从来就没指望自己能说过克罗利，不过像现在这样自己给自己挖坑的时候也不多。他叹了口气，在宽敞的公寓里展开了翅膀——洁白的、羽毛蓬松的翅膀，每一半都有一个成年人那么长——然后向前伸去，像是毯子一样裹住了面前的恶魔。  
然而，被恶魔这样抱了几分钟的天使在之后的一周都感到这副肉身腰酸背痛，因为克罗利在抱了一会之后，差不多吊在了他身上。在地球上游历时，亚茨拉斐尔唯一一次和这次感觉相近的经历就是在印度和巨大的、挂在游客脖子上的蟒蛇合影，而且在那次之后克罗利曾用奇怪地表情嗅过他的脖子很长时间。“如果你需要谁来...呃...抱抱你的话，只要说就好了。”亚茨拉斐尔把恶魔从身体上卸下来之后，坐在沙发上，掏出手绢擦了擦汗，他实在没想到伊甸之蛇化成人形还那么沉。总而言之，之后的冬天里，亚茨拉斐尔总是叮嘱恶魔要多穿一些衣服，而恶魔仍然在不把自己冻到冬眠的程度上穿得尽量少，但是他再也没有把自己的身体弄感冒过。

end.


End file.
